Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Chansons
Openings Jeux *Shadow World *#X *... Anime *Sky's the Limit *Key Plus Words *... Endings Jeux *Memories of You *Never More *Brand New Days *... Anime *Beauty of Destiny *The Way of Memories *... Inserts Jeux *... Anime *Alone in This World *... #X #X est le thème d'introduction de la version 3DS de Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Ce thème est composé par Ryota Kozuka, interprété par wink wink, écrit par Kazuyuki Yamai et traduit par Toshihiro Takeuchi et wink wink. Paroles Wild Sales Wild Sales (ワイルドに営業中♪) est le thème joué pendant la scène au restaurant, dans Persona 3: Midsummer Knight's Dream. Ce thème est composé et écrit par Tetsuya Kobayashi, et est interprété par le groupe produit par ce denier, DeathRabbits. Paroles Boku no Akashi Boku no Akashi (僕の証) est le thème de fin de Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, écrit par Shigeo Komori, et interprété par Yumi Kawamura. Paroles P3+(?) Kimi no Kioku Kimi no Kioku (キミの記憶, Memories of You) est le thème de fin de Persona 3. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Yumi Kawamura, écrit par Shigeo Komori. Ce thème est interprété par Shuhei Kita, dans le dernier épisode de Persona -trinity soul-. Paroles Kanji :風の声 光の粒 まどろむキミにそそぐ :忘れない 優しい微笑み 哀しさに隠した瞳を :願うこと(辛くても) 立ち向かう勇気キミにもらった だから行くね :夢の中(目覚めたら) また逢えるよ :遠い記憶 胸に秘め うたう :はかなく たゆたう 世界を キミの手で 守ったから :今はただ 翼を たたんで ゆっくり 眠りなさい :永遠の 安らぎに 包まれて love through all eternity :優しく 見守る わたしの この手で 眠りなさい :笑ってた 泣いていた 怒ってた キミのこと 覚えている :忘れない いつまでも 決して until my life is exhausted :交差点 聞こえてきた キミによく似た声 :振り向いて 空を仰ぎ見る 零れそうな涙堪えて :明日こそ(いつの日か) もう一度キミに逢えると信じ 独り迷い :雨の夜(晴れた朝) 待ち続けて :忘れないよ 駆け抜けた 夜を :眩く 輝く ひととき みんなと 一緒だった :かけがえの ないときと 知らずに わたしは 過ごしていた :今はただ 大切に 偲ぶよう I will embrace the feeling :キミはね 確かに あのとき わたしの 傍らにいた :いつだって いつだって いつだって すぐ横で 笑っていた :無くしても 取り戻す キミを I will never leave you Romaji Brand New Days Brand New Days est le thème de fin de Persona 3 FES. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Yumi Kawamura, écrit par Yuichiro Tanaka. Paroles Kanji Romaji Mass Destruction Mass Destruction est le thème de combat dans Persona 3. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Lotus Juice, avec Yumi Kawamura jouant les chœurs, et écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Paroles Original ver. :Fear's awake / anger beats loud :Face reality / Never be charity :The enemy you're fighting / covers all society damn right :Mummy's not here gotta fight all night :Right here, Shadow / 10 o'clock direction :Seize the moment / they destroy the nation :Your rhyme is slow motion / give me motivation :Freaked out now / and dead on arrival :Round up around / spit out all over :Rhyme like a rolling / stone, come in crowd :Watch out the moon / they dis you loud / Guess what this sound / :It bombs whole ground / so round up :Don't ease your pace / coz enemy is brutal :Moment of truth / there ain't no truce yo :Az you're the only one / one world, one love :But the battle goes on / shadows of mass destruction FES ver. Reincarnation ver. Shadow World Shadow World est le thème d'introduction de Persona 4 Golden. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Benjamin Franklin. Paroles Game ver. Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Sky's the Limit Sky's the Limit est le thème d'introduction de la saison 1 de Persona 4: the Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Lotus Juice. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Key Plus Words Key Plus Words est le thème d'introduction de la saison 2 de Persona 4: the Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Yumi Kawamura et Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Lotus Juice. Yumi Kawamura a mettre en bleu, Shihoko Hirata en jaune, les deux en noir Paroles Next Chance to Move On Next Chance to Move On est le thème d'introduction de Persona 4 Golden Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Benjamin Franklin. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Never More Never More (ネバー・モア) est le thème de fin de Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Shigeo Komori. Paroles Kanji Romaji Beauty of Destiny Beauty of Destiny est le thème de fin de la saison 1 de Persona 4: the Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Lotus Juice et Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Lotus Juice. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji The Way of Memories The Way of Memories (sous-titrée キズナノチカラ, Kizuna no Chikara) est le thème de fin de la saison 2 de Persona 4: the Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Shigeo Komori. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Dazzling Smile Dazzling Smile est le thème de fin de Persona 4 Golden Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Teppei Kobayashi. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Signs of Love Signs of Love est le thème de la résidence Dojima, dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Paroles Your Affection Your Affection est le thème d'Inaba ensoleillée, dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Paroles :Withered flowers forget :What they wept for day after day :Withered flowers blossom :In the stream of tears :They still think of the cause :Turning misery into meaningfulness :Changing day after day :Turning misery into meaningfulness :Changing day after day :Your affection Your affection Taking pride from fear :Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero :Your affection Your affection Your affection :Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero Heartbeat, Heartbreak Heartbeat, Heartbreak est le thème d'Inaba nuageuse, dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Paroles :Tell me why you did it Every dream falling apart :Tell me why you did it After the promise :Still aching still aching Oh baby I need your love :Looking so different Glaring street light :Heartbeat Heartbeat It keeps on pounding :Heartbreak Heartbreak You tell me goodbye :Heartbeat Heartbeat It keeps on pounding :Heartbreak Heartbreak You tell me goodbye :Heartbeat Heartbeat It keeps on pounding :Heartbreak Heartbreak You tell me goodbye :Heartbeat Heartbeat It keeps on pounding :Heartbreak Heartbreak You tell me goodbye Snowflakes Snowflakes est le thème d'Inaba enneigée, dans Persona 4 Golden. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Benjamin Franklin. Paroles Studio Backlot Studio Backlot est le thème central de Midnight Channel, dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Paroles :Lost destiny Far outcry They hear you no more :Numb feeling Whole dizziness Deep scars No pain :No sanity Body aching Control your own fate :Invisible Real enemy Ruin your mind Deep down :Darkness Endless Despair Fear no more :Coldness Blackened No sound Feel no pain :Captured Helpless Ultimate Dreadful fate :Powerless Lifeless No breath Falling down :Down down to the base :the sound you're about to hear is deep down hip hop :what you gone do when they start to come up :well they've already come up to surround you up :to dis you at a world cup but I guess it depends :on how you gone behave in that moment, Huh :a moment of truth tell me what's really happening :their rhyme is nothing but you've got everything :Bro, you've got everything but you donno anything… Someone Else's Man Someone Else's Man (人の夫, Hito no Mono) est un thème dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Atsushi Kitajoh, écrit et interprété par Tamari. Paroles :あんたに 出逢った あの坂道 歩けば :ツーっと 涙が ああ こぼれちゃう :夜の 柳に あの女(ひと)が :ちらり ちらちらとね･･･ :やっぱり あんたは はあ ひとの夫(もの) Heaven Heaven est le thème du donjon de Nanako Dojima, dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Paroles :Can't get my mind out of those memories :Now Time to tell them don't take my dream :Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul :Removing doubts from my mind :Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away :Finding ways through the favorite tune Play all day with my eyes closed :Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away :Finding ways through the favorite tune Filling me with those sounds Alone In This World Alone In This World est le thème associé à Yukiko Amagi, dans Persona 4 Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Lotus Juice. Paroles Time for True Revelation Time for True Revelation est un thème, dans Persona 4 Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Yumi Kawamura et Lotus Juice, et écrit par ce dernier. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Yumi Kawamura en bleu, les deux en noir Paroles Just Like the Wind Just Like the Wind est le thème associé à Marie, dans Persona 4 Golden Animation. Ce thème est composé par Tetsuya Kobayashi, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Benjamin Franklin. Paroles Ying Yang Ying Yang est le thème associé à Tohru Adachi, dans Persona 4 Golden Animation. Ce thème est composé par Tetsuya Kobayashi, interprété par Shihoko Hirata et Lotus Juice, et écrit par ce dernier. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Shihoko Hirata en jaune, les deux en noir Paroles My Eyes Only My Eyes Only est un thème, dans Persona 4 Golden Animation. Ce thème est composé par Tetsuya Kobayashi, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Teppei Kobayashi. Paroles True Story True Story est le thème associé à Rise Kujikawa, dans Persona 4 Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Rie Kugimiya, écrit par Yuichiro Tanaka. Paroles TV Size/Game ver. Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Ain't Nobody Can Hold Me Down Ain't Nobody Can Hold Me Down est un thème, dans Persona 4 Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata et Lotus Juice, et écrit par ce dernier. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Shihoko Hirata en jaune, les deux en noir Paroles We Are One and All Ain't Nobody Can Hold Me Down est le thème entendu lors de l'affrontement avec Ameno-Sagiri, dans Persona 4 Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata et un chœur composé de membres d'Atlus, écrit par Lotus Juice. Paroles Magical Detective Magical Detective (恋する名探偵, Koisuru Meitantei) est le thème entendu lors de l'enquête de Nanako Dojima, dans Persona 4 Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Yui Horie, écrit par meg rock (Megumi Hinata). Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Falling into Right Places Falling into Right Places est un thème, dans Persona 4 Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Lotus Juice. Paroles True Feelings True Feelings (ほんとのきもち, Honto no Kimochi) est un thème, dans Persona 4 Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Shigeo Komori. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Time to Make History Time to Make History est le thème de combat dans Persona 4 Golden. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, écrit par Benjamin Franklin. Paroles Dance! Dance! est le thème d'introduction de Persona 4 Dancing All Night. Ce thème est composé par Ryota Kozuka, interprété par Shihoko Hirata et Lotus Juice, et écrit par ce dernier. Medley reprenant la mélodie de base de Pursuing My True Self. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Shihoko Hirata en jaune, les deux en noir Paroles Game ver. Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Calystegia Calystegia est le thème de fin de Persona 4 Dancing All Night. Ce thème est composé par Ryota Kozuka, interprété par Minako Kotobuki, et écrit par Shinji Yamamoto. Reincarnation Reincarnation (リィンカーネーション) est l'un des thèmes de Genei Ibunroku#FE. Interprété par Yoshino Nanjo. Beastie Game Beastie Game (ビースティ☆ゲーム) est l'un des thèmes de Genei Ibunroku#FE. Interprété par Sumire Morohoshi. Feel Feel est l'un des thèmes de Genei Ibunroku#FE. Interprété par Inori Minase. Dream Catcher Dream☆Catcher (ドリーム☆キャッチャー) est l'un des thèmes de Genei Ibunroku#FE. Interprété par Ayane Sakura. ... 軽子坂高校校歌 (?) :霊峰富士を仰ぎて遠く :流れは清き神田川 :志操も堅き若人が :集いて建つる学舎よ :ああ 軽校 軽校 :軽子坂高校 :秩父連邦望みて遥か :水面輝く千鳥ヶ淵 :理想も高き若人が :集いて競う学舎よ :ああ 軽校 軽校 :軽子坂高校 :弧峰筑波に朝日照り映え :行手に広き太平洋 :希望も熱き若人が :抱きて巣立つ学舎よ :ああ 軽校 軽校 :軽子坂高校